


What would happen if the Avengers had children?

by claudia_howells



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Second Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia_howells/pseuds/claudia_howells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Romanogers meet their long, lost daughter? Chaos, laughter and madness will surely ensue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So, what you been up to for the past 14 years?

A group of adults and children sat on a table in a bustling NYC cafe. To any untrained eye, they would look like a bunch of friends and family meeting for a coffee and a chat, but we know them better as the Avengers and their children.

At the head of the table sat Tony, Pepper and their sons Jacob and Caleb Stark. The boys were 15 year old twins, who looked like their mother with light red hair and blue eyes; with the brains of their father. They had both built their own Iron Man suits at the age of 4.

Then came Clint, Bobbi and Tom Barton. Tom was a 16 year old boy archer. With both his parents being SHIELD agents, Tom was going to be a good fighter. He had been taking down enemies since he could walk, saving his mothers life at the age of 3. 

Next was Bruce, Betty and Bryn Banner. Now Bryn was the spitting image of his father right down to the giant, green monster he tended to turn into, totally by accident, of course. Bryn has a bigger brain than Einstein and his only love is for science, and no girl can take away from that.

Seated next to the Banner's was Thor, Jane and Jofur Odinson. As you can guess, Jofur's preferred weapon of choice was a magnificent hammer, a gift from Odin himself for Jofur's 13 birthday. Now at 16, Jofur could take out whole armies with single swings of his hammer, and cause power cuts that effected half the world, with his mood swings.

Then finally came Steve and Natasha Rogers. They were special. Yes they had a child, but on the day it was born, it was given up for adoption. At the time, both Steve and Natasha had been on the run and the child could've been killed. Therefore they gave it up to have a better life away from danger.

That's why today was so important. Today they would finally meet their long lost child.

The thing was nobody knew a thing about the child. They didn't know its gender, name or even where it had been put up for adoption. All they knew was the fact that she was born on the 22nd of January, 2018. which made it 14 now.

 

"Are you sure this is the right place to meet her?", asked Steve. His hands shook like a leaf in the wind, face the colour of a sheet. He hadn't been sleeping well, wondering about what his child would think, and whether or not they would forgive Natasha and him for giving them up.

"Chill Capsicle! You and Little Red have got this. You guys were made for parent hood, well maybe Steve a little bit more than Spidey but...", that comment got Tony a stiff whack of Pepper, and a hard glare of Natasha.

"I was kidding! I know you guys are gunna rock as parentals, and any kid is luck to have you.", chuckled Tony at the two nervous parents.

Natasha wasn't faring much better either. She looked fit to pass out face first into her piping hot espresso. She hated herself for giving up her child and always felt guilty. It killed her everyday to see the other children grow up, but she hid it from everyone. Every night she would cry herself to sleep with a picture of the ultrasound taken 14 years ago.

 

At that moment, the bell above the door jingled and everyone froze. Slowly they all turned to face the blond, leather jacketed girl walking through the door. There was a collective gasp, as they got a good look at her. She had Steve's blur eyes and dirt blond hair, but Natasha's build and full lips. She was about 5"8 without the heeled boots and to tell the truth, looked like a super model.

Quietly the girl turned around and was faced with a group full of bug-eyed super heroes, staring at her. Her calm facade slowly turned to shock as she took in the large entourage, who she assumed were waiting for her, as they occupied the space her family were meant to be in. 

Calmly, she walked up to the large group and stated in her lilting accent,"So I'm assuming that you are my family?"

As it was clear her parents were too shocked to say anything, Tony spoke up and said, "You betcha, in Tony aka. Iron Man and this is Pepper and my two son's, Jacob and Caleb, that's Clint aka. Hawkeye and Bobbi and their son Tom, Then there's Bruce aka. Hulk and Betty and their son Bryn btw's don't piss them off cuz I think your face suits you the way it is; next it's Thor aka. um... Thor and Jane and their son Jofur. Finally it's your parents Steve aka. Captain America, just call him Capsicle, I do, and Natasha, but don't call her Spidey if you cant handle electric shocks! That's all of us!"

The young girl shook her head at being bombarded with information. Holding up her hand, she waved and said, "Hi I am Harley and I'm 14 and Welsh!"

Realizing they had to say something, Steve stuttered out, "So w..w..what have you been up to for the past 14 years?"


	2. Home? Where's that then?

Smiling to herself, Harley mentally said, "So that's where my social awkwardness comes from!".

At the table, Natasha couldn't take her eyes of her. Her daughter! She had always secretly hoped for a girl and she knew Steve had as well. Yet it upset her to think that all his chances to be a doting dad had been taken away from him. All the chances to go the ballet concerts and music performances they had missed as she had grown up.

Standing up, Steve pulled out the empty chair between him and Natasha, gesturing for Harley to sit. He smiled, as his daughter grinned at him and plunked herself down in the seat. Harley flipped her hair over her shoulder and blew her fringe out of her eyes.

"Well all I can say is that I wasn't expecting such a big gathering", chuckled Harley to the superheroes around the table.

"We thought that it would be a better idea to meet us all together, rather than the occasional person on the odd day", said Natasha, but in her mind she could see how a bunch of superheroes and their equally talented kids, could be a bit to take in.

"So whats your full name then, squirt?", asked Tony, propping his face on his hand to look Harley in the eyes.

"Well, everyone calls me Harley Quinn, as in the Joker's girlfriend because I have always been good with playing cards. I have been playing poker for years, so everyone just started to call me that. It started when I was about 2 or 3, so that's the only name I really know", she replied. 

She felt guilty from lying to them stright away, but she couldn't risk them knowing her real name looking in their SHIELD database and finding out about her past.

At that fact many looked shocked, yet Tony grinned and said, "Yeah, I think it suits you. You look like a Quinn anyway". Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So what do you like to do?", chipped in Tom. Everyone gasped and turned to look at him. Tom was renowned at being the silent witness and keeping to himself, yet something about this girl intrigued him.

They turned around when she answered, "Well, I do allot of music and acting and those sorts of things. I also do...... intense gymnastics?". Intense gymnastics?!, she mentally yelled at her self. Well it is only a little lie, as her training did involve a lot of stretchy moves and flips.

Her mother frowned at the mention of the word intense. She was surprised at the music though, happily so as she secretly played the violin. So she takes after my love of music eh?, Natasha thought to her self. She looked at Steve, the only one who knew she played, and grinned.

"Do you by any chance draw?", asked Steve. Steve himself was a fabulous artist and wondered if Harley took after something of his, as well.

"I do a few drawings here and there. Oh, I actually have one of my friend in my bag!", she exclaimed, pulling out a folded sheet of paper.

Every eye around the table flew open at the drawing she produced. It was better than any drawing they had seen in any gallery, anywhere. It was a drawing of a short, chubby-cheeked girl with cotton candy pink curls cascading around her face in the wind. Her crystal blue eyes looked endless, like pools of sapphire water. Her hands clutched a bear, around its neck was a tag which read, 'The one and only Snowy!'. Harley had obviously captured the child in a particularly happy moment. 

"It's not very good, I only spent a few minuets on it, but she liked it", said Harley, obviously referring to the girl in the picture.

"Not very good?! NOT VERY GOOD?!", squealed Pepper. "That's better than anything we own and we have a collection of Monet's!"

Harley laughed as she put the drawing in her bag. She liked these people, they didn't seem to judge like the others in the care home. They seemed to like her for who she was, and she appreciated that.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry, do you want a drink or anything to eat?", gasped Steve, shocked at forgetting his manners. He never liked making first impressions, he always thought he came across as weird and dorky; but Harley had taken an instant liking to him because of his awkwardness.

"Nah, I'm good.", replied Harley laughing at his discomfort.

"Well if we're done here, lets head home!", said Tony and everyone agreed.

A look of confusion came over Harley's face, "Home? Where's that then?"


	3. You always had a problem with stairs, didn't you?

"Stark Tower, duh!", exclaimed Jacob and Caleb in tandem. Pepper nudged them to be quiet, but it never worked, as they both had their father's attitude.

"Yeah, we are having all your things moved into the tower, so you will be living with us", said Steve, smiling at Harley.

"B..b..but, I have an apartment of my own and a roommate to look after!", exclaimed Harley, throwing her hands up for emphasis.

"Don't worry about that! We will pay off all of your bills, and inform your roommate of your movement", Tony said, sounding exactly like a professional lawyer (which he gets from listening to Pepper!)

However, Harley was adamant about the fact that she wouldn't leave her roommate. "I can't leave her to look after herself! She will can't cook! Last time she tried she set my hair on fire! So, she will just gorge herself on sweets and get diabetes and get really ill and ....".

Natasha saw the fact that Harley was extremely distressed at leaving her roommate, so she stepped in. "I know you feel bad for leaving her, but for your own safety, you need to move to the tower with us. She can visit any time she wants, but you will have to leave her at some point".

At this realization, Harley nodded. Looking up into her mothers eyes, she said, "I at least need to tell her that I'm going".

"OK, but then you come to the tower with us. Deal?", Natasha reached out her hand to the girl.

With a swift nod, Harley grabbed her mothers hand a shook it. Natasha smiled at the contact, Just think, a few weeks ago you thought you would never see her again!, she thought to herself.

 

On the way out of the cafe, Steve turned to Harley and asked, "So, where is your apartment?".

She smiled and said, "On upper 68th street. It's not actually that far away from the tower!".

"To think we have only been living, what, 3 block away from you!", exclaimed Natasha.

"Yet we never ran into each other once!", stated Harley.

 

"Well, there it is! It's not much, but it did the job", Harley said, pointing towards a grey, patchwork stone building. 

As Harley walked forwards, there was a loud 'SMASH!', and instinctively she stuck her arms out in a cradle position in front of her. The window of an apartment on the 6th floor shattered, and a streak of blue flew from the opening.

Harley grunted as she caught the falling blue thing. Now in her arms lay a smaller girl, with chubby cheeks, a pink ninja head band and bright, bonbon blue hair. Upon closer inspection you could see that is was the girl from the drawing she had shown everyone earlier.

Looking down at the girl in her arms, Harley muttered, "You always had a problem with stairs, didn't you?".


End file.
